They Say
by rosaandrews
Summary: They say the best wins come from near deaths.


Beck decided he wanted to go for a walk in the park. It was one of his favorite things to do. The park was beautiful. The park had a bunch of trees but the most beautiful thing about the park was the lake it had. Over that lake there was a bridge which unfortunately was a common place for people to commit suicide.

As Beck was walking he noticed a girl hanging off the bridge. Everyone was ignoring the girl who look like she was about to jump. Beck ran to the bridge.

"Don't do it!" Beck yelled to the girl.

"And why not?"

"Because it will get better!"

"You don't even know me!"

"What's your name?"

"Jade,"

"I'm Beck, now we know each other, tell me about yourself,"

"I like the color black, scissors are my best friend, my parents hate me, and I love performing and writing,"

"I go to a performing high school, you should come,"

"I don't have any money,"

"Get a scholarship,"

"Maybe,"

"Tell me about your neighbor," Beck commanded.

"There's my neighbors who are kind of young and they just had a baby, then there is my crazy neighbor Mr. Nakano, he claims his dog to be 500 years old. There's this really mean lady that hates children. And then there is Little Old Man with Little White Dog who always where's a frown on his face,"

"Come on, get off of the ledge," Beck said. Jade let him help her.

* * *

_Local Teen Saves Teen from Suicide_

_Hollywood Hills, California_

_Local teen, Beck Oliver, age 14, saved a young girl from committing suicide. The girl would rather remain anonymous. Beck spent an hour talking to the girl trying to get her from not committing suicide. Finally the girl climbed down from the ledge._

* * *

Beck came up from behind Jade at Hollywood Arts. "You got in!" he shouted excitedly.

"No mentioning how we met," Jade gritted through her teeth.

"Of course not," Beck said. Three people walked up to the pair.

"Jade, this is Andre, Cat, and Robbie," Beck introduced.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Beck we saw that article in the paper. Who was the girl?" Andre asked.

"She was just a random girl," Beck answered keeping his promise to Jade.

The five of those people became great friends.

* * *

Two years later Jade relapsed and almost killed herself. _No, you can't kill yourself over a boy, that's pathetic, and you Jade West are not pathetic. _She put the knife down.

Again two years later Jade almost killed herself. It was because Beck broke up with her. The guy that saved her was about to be the reason she would be dead. Again she stopped herself.

* * *

"Jade West, will you marry me?" Beck screamed from the other side of the school before running up to her and bending down on one knee.

The entire school was watching the exchange. Jade unfortunately started crying in front of the entire school and then hit Beck.

"Yes, I'll marry you, you idiot," Jade smiled.

Beck leaned in and kissed her as the entire school cheered.

At the wedding Beck said his vows first.

"They say the best wins come from near death," Beck stated.

Jade forgot her other speech and just said, "Great, they know now,"

If no knew before they did now. As if everyone's brain was one they all figured out it was Jade who Beck saved at age fourteen.

After the ceremony Tori and Robbie came up to Jade.

"It was you!" Robbie said to Jade.

"Shut up,"

Cat and Andre came up to Beck and said a similar thing.

"Just, don't talk about it around her, she doesn't like when anyone mentions it,"

* * *

Everyone grows up. Jade has three kids and counting because after the first she realized she wanted more. Beck was more than happy at this.

Though for both parents the worse day of their life was when their oldest daughter committed suicide. Off the same bridge Jade almost did. At about the same time she would have. Even the same month.

There wasn't anyone to save her though. Jade wouldn't come out of her room. People tried to stop by. She just wanted to be alone. The one thing she promised to herself was to realize if one of children was depressed.

* * *

When she finally did go out she got in a car crash. A fatal car crash. It killed her in seconds. People have thought suicide but they would have been wrong.

"Hello, um, my name is Beck Oliver, I was Jade's husband. I want to tell you a story that absolutely no one knows. Teenage boys decides he wants to go for a walk. Luckily he did because he sees a girl hanging off the ledge of the bridge just about to jump. He hurries over to her and starts asking her questions about who she is. She tells him about her neighbors, the ones with the baby, Mr. Nakano who thinks his dog his 500 years old, and she tells him about Little Old Man with Little White Dog. They talk for about an hour before she agrees she wants to live. She starts going to the same school as him. They fall in love. Get married. And have children. Now she died. This is so obviously not suicide. She wanted to kill herself when she was fourteen, not 36. I know lots of evidence suggests it was but before this she was happy, thank you," Beck nods his head before going back to his seat and crying.

Jade smiles because Beck was the only one that knew her well enough. She doesn't even care that he shared her story. She is just happy that Beck can handle raising two children. What no one knows was that she was pregnant during the crash. She was on her way to buying a test.

She sees that Cat, Tori, Robbie, Andre, and Beck all handles her death different ways. Cat moves back in with her parents and cries. Robbie puts away Rex as he knows how much Jade hated him. Tori hums You Don't Know Me all the time. Andre often plays songs on the piano. And Beck still has his family to raise. He tried to move on. And that was all she could ever hope for.

_They say the best wins come from near death. _


End file.
